No TitleFor Now
by Ms Hecate Timberwood
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE A ASH OR POKEMON FAN! Two girls appear in the Pokemon lands and they are looking for Ash. Why? Find out!! Won't see Pokemon cast until later in the chapters!


No Title.For Now  
  
By Hecate Timberwood  
  
A.N. Don't own Pokemon. Don't want to. Some of my friends are in this fic. They own themselves. Hecate Timberwood, so I own myself. The cast of Pokemon will be in the fic in a couple of chapters. This couple of chapters is to get you (the readers) to understand the original characters better. Enjoy anti-Pokemon fans (or mostly anti-Ash fans)! ^-^  
  
Chapter I The Beginning  
  
*Mansion where Ruba and Hecate lives*  
  
Ruba's drawing pictures of anime characters while Hecate is checking her email. All was quiet until. "Yes!!!! Muhahaha!!!!!" shriek Hecate.  
  
"Hec, what's the matter? You sound.happy," ask Ruba.  
  
"Ru-ru. We have a mission for Sim," replied Hecate.  
  
"Grrr!!!! I hate that nickname! Don't call me Ru-ru! Can't you just call me Ruba? And what's the mission?"  
  
"No! I will always call you Ru-ru! The mission is to kill Ashie- boy! Hehe!"  
  
"Ashie-boy? You mean Ash?" ask Ruba.  
  
"Yep!!!"  
  
"I knew I should never have let you watch Pokemon. After since you watch that show, all you ever want to do is kill Ash. And you start calling him Ashie-boy!" said Ruba.  
  
"Must kill Ashie-boy!!! Muhahaha!!! Hehehe!!" shriek Hecate.  
  
"Ok.Hecate." Ruba slowly inched away from Hecate.  
  
Hey! Why are you going away?"  
  
Uh.Nothing!!! Nothing!"  
  
"Ok. Tomorrow we're going to Simbrie's home to find out the details of the mission."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Anyways, I'm going to my baby (her computer). I wanna see if anyone's on." Hecate runs to her computer and went on AIM. One of her guy friends was on.  
  
"Ooh.Alvin's on. Hehe. Gotta tell him about the mission. Tehehe."  
  
*chat message*  
  
mustkillashieboy: Hey Alvin! I've got stuff to tell ya!  
  
killafrank2001: Hey Hec! What stuff?  
  
mustkillashieboy: Ru-ru and I got a mission! Guess what mission we have!  
  
killafrank2001: Buy all the tapioca in the world?  
  
mustkillashieboy: Not even close!  
  
killafrank2001: What? No tapioca!  
  
mustkillashieboy: Yeah. Tapioca's not even involved in it. Damn!  
  
killafrank2001: *laughs evilly* No tapioca. Muhahaha!!!  
  
mustkillashieboy: You're sad, Alvin. You don't want me to be ^-^. Grr!!! Evil Alvin! Gr!!! Fine! I won't tell you my mission!  
  
killafrank2001: What?!!! No!!! I'm sorry Hecate!!!  
  
mustkillashieboy: Fine! I forgive you.  
  
killafrank2001: Thanks! So.What's the mission?  
  
mustkillashieboy: The mission? Oohh.THE mission!  
  
killafrank2001: YEAH! What's the mission?  
  
mustkillashieboy: Tehehe!!! The mission.is.  
  
killafrank2001: Say it already!  
  
mustkillashieboy: Fine! Be like that! The mission is to kill.  
  
killafrank2001: Kill who? Kill Frank? Jay? D-Man? mustkillashieboy: Nope. Kill Ashie boy!!! ^-^  
  
killafrank2001: Ashie boy? Who is Ashie boy?  
  
mustkillashieboy: Ash from that show Pokeman or Pokewhatever!  
  
killafrank2001: O.Um.Gotta go!  
  
mustkillashieboy: WAIT!!!!  
  
killafrank2001: MUST LEAVE!!!  
  
mustkillashieboy: WAIT!!! You stupid baka (idiot)!!! You stupid ben dan (idiot)!!!  
  
killafrank2001: Who the hell you calling stupid baka and ben dan!  
  
mustkillashieboy: You!!! If you're leaving.tell your brother I said hi!  
  
killafrank2001: Ok!!! *mumbles to himself* Where is the baka Paul?!! Keep his girlfriend company! Crazy Hecate!  
  
mustkillashieboy: Hey! I saw that!  
  
killafrank2001: BYE!!! ^-^  
  
mustkillashieboy: That's my sign! JACKER!!!  
  
killafrank2001 sign off at 11:48 P.M.  
  
Hecate sigh. "Damn it! He's off. Who should I talk to? Ru-ru! Are you still drawing?"  
  
Silence. Then. "Hecate! You mess up my drawing! You baka!!!"  
  
"Sorry Ru-ru! Don't be mad! ^-^." yell Hecate.  
  
Don't call me Ru-ru!"  
  
"Never! Tehehe!  
  
Hecate then looks at her computer and saw that her boyfriend was on AIM. "Ru-ru!!! Paul's on!!!" scream Hecate. "Whatever replied Ruba, who was trying to fix her drawing.  
  
*chat message*  
  
mustkillashieboy: Hi honey!  
  
SilentGuy05:.Hi Hecate..  
  
mustkillashieboy: Ruba and I have a mission.  
  
SilentGuy05:..Really?......What mission?......  
  
mustkillashieboy; To kill Ashie boy!!! ^-^  
  
SilentGuy05:.That's cool.Wanna go buy tapioca now?....You can bring Ruba if you want to..  
  
mustkillashieboy: Oh!!! I love you Paul-Paul!!! Let me ask her! ^-^  
  
SilentGuy05:.Ok.  
  
mustkillashieboy: Ok! Love you!  
  
"Ruba!!!" shriek Hecate.  
  
"What?!!!" Ruba yell back.  
  
"Do you want to go buy tapioca with me and Paul?"  
  
No. But can you go buy me a tapioca?" ask Ruba.  
  
"Sure."  
  
*Back to the chat*  
  
mustkillashieboy: Paul-Paul!!! Ruba's not coming!  
  
SilentGuy05:.Oh.Then I'll pick you up in 15 minutes.  
  
mustkillashieboy: Ok! I love you! ^-^  
  
SilentGuy05:...Love you too...  
  
A.N. That's enough for me! *Takes a rest and has a tapioca in her hands.* Hey! Where did I get the tapioca? Oh well. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE review!!! ^-^ 


End file.
